


Mike is Bored.

by ThePrincePeach



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Tickle Fights, Tickle-Time AU, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincePeach/pseuds/ThePrincePeach
Summary: Paul was the manager of the branch, Jeremy was the nightguard, and Mike was Paul’s intern. Easy, peasy.But, Mike was getting bored of watching Paul pace around. Not so easy, peasy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Mike is Bored.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tickle fic requested from tumblr! Thanks!

Mike often found himself watching his manager and friend when they had nothing better to do. He found his many, quickly changing reactions and facial expressions, his hands -normally bandaged- waving and fingers curling and working, his eyes darting around quickly; more than interesting. Paul was a skittish fellow, and Mike found it interesting. Sitting in the office late into the evening, Mike was watching his manager and friend, Paul. The man paced the length of the office with the phone handpiece tucked between his shoulder and ear with an anxious lean in his stride, the familiar red cord wrapped around his arm, and the receiver held under his arm. The phone cord laid across the floor and trailed after the man like a tired snake. Mike sat at the desk from a party chair they had pulled in from a party room just down the hall. It was better to give the oldest man the office chair, it was better on his hip. Jeremy is the oldest in the room, and longest working at the company. Despite the age difference, all three men were close friends. 

Paul was the manager of the branch, Jeremy was the nightguard, and Mike was Paul’s intern. Easy, peasy. 

But, Mike was getting bored of watching Paul pace around. Not so easy, peasy. 

With one elbow resting on the desktop and his cheek in his palm, the teen had an idea and perked up a bit. He glanced over at Jeremy from the corner of his almond-shaped eyes, then looked back to Paul. He bit back a smile as he leaned over to gently nudge the older man’s side with his elbow. Jeremy looked up from the tablet in his hands and looked over with a curious expression, raising a dark brow and keeping his usual comfortable smile. Mike finally smiled back. He gestured to the pacing man with his head, signaling Jeremy to slowly look over. 

“Yeah? What’s up, kid?” The older man chuckled quietly. 

“Let’s get ‘em.” The teen replied in a soft whisper as he leaned over to Jeremy.

“Now?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

Jeremy thought it over with a small hum, weighing his options as he, too, began to watch the frantic man pace back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. His smile grew and he leaned over, and he replied just as quietly, “Let’s do it”. The game was on. They shared another whispered exchange, grinning and giggling amongst themselves – and Paul didn’t notice. The blonde hung up the phone with a tired sigh, simply holding the phone itself for a moment or two. With no free chairs available and no willing to give enough effort to get a chair from a party room twice, Paul sat on the desk instead. Only then, did he notice his two friends and employees looking up at him. 

The man offered them a sheepish smile as he set the phone down onto the desk beside him, and asked, “What-, uh, whatcha’ guys staring at?” Paul was skinny, he was lanky. While he was in the middle of the height scale between the trio, he was the lightest when it came to weight. It was easy to manhandle him. Even easier when recalled that Jeremy was the strongest, as well as the tallest. Mike, to note, was the shortest, but youngest. And yet, he seemed to be the wittiest.

“The thing on your shirt,” Mike commented as he gestured to Paul’s chest, “that tick-let-me.” The blonde didn’t think twice before glancing down at his chest, pinching out his shirt to try and see whatever it was. 

“The… A what?” He repeated with a questioning tone, seeing nothing on his shirt. Mike grinned, eventually, Jeremy got it and chuckled as well. “A tick-let-me?” Paul was a smart guy, but sometimes he was just an idiot. He thought it over for a moment longer, repeating it as he glanced over his shirt, even patting it. “What’s that?” 

“What’s what?” Jeremy cooed, his hand slyly sneaking over behind the younger man. 

“Tick-let-me?” Paul repeated once more. He paused. 

“Well if you insist.” Jeremy’s fingers suddenly spidered up the blonde’s back and it arched up in response, Paul let out a squeak of surprise as he jolted forward. His own bandaged hands moved to quickly cover his neck when Jeremy spidered up to the back of it, giggles soon spilling out from the manager’s lips. Mike took the opportunity to lean over, and dig his own fingers into the man’s sides. Paul suddenly let out a bark of a laugh and rushed to grab his wrists as the youth wriggled his fingers into the fabric of the man’s sides. 

“W-Waahahahaitt?! What?! W-Whaaahahat?!” Paul laughed out. His pitch jumped up quickly as Jeremy used both hands, going and squeezing at his ribs. Paul squealed before he could stop himself and clamped his arms down in some form of self-defense, effectively trapping the oldest man’s hands where they tormented. Mike leaned over the table as the older man doubled over in his sitting position, frantically still trying to pull his hands away from his sides while keeping his ribs ‘protected’. Both failed. His legs drew up to his chest as if to curl up. In response, Mike’s hands inched down to give his hips a squeeze, causing Paul’s legs to kick out straight and his body to lurch away from their hands. His head bowed before throwing back, instead, he moved to hug himself to shield himself from their prankish tickles. 

“What? You asked so nicely! Tick-let-me, isn’t that what you said?” Mike teased, kneading into his hips. Paul’s laughter increased suddenly in volume and he attempted to swat and shove away his hands again, to no avail. 

“Y-You, youhhhuhuuu! You trihihiiickeed meeee!” Paul managed to whine through his uncontrollable laughter and spills of giggles. He employed and befriended bullies, he often claimed. And yet, soon noticed by the two, Paul didn’t pull away. They exchanged an amused glance at the shared revelation and happily continued. The manager’s squeaky laughter bounced off the wall and into the hall, seeping into the main room with delight. Jeremy’s hands pushed up to his underarms and Paul squealed again, his back suddenly arching up again and himself jolting once more. His arms pressed down tighter as Jeremy wriggled his fingertips into the warm space under his arms. Paul’s body leaned away from them, only to be yanked back over by Mike when the teen felt like the other was getting too far. 

“I forget how ticklish you are sometimes, Paul.” Jeremy laughed as he scratched his fingers gently in his underarms. Paul continued to laugh loudly, slowly inching to the level of hysterics. His freckled cheeks were soon turning red through his gasps and giggles. “It’s kinda’ cute.” 

“It is!” Mike giggled as he moved back up to scribble over the fabric of his sides. Paul’s torso tried to twist away, shifting to the side before Mike pulled him right back over. “Aw, don’t get too far now.” 

“Squirmy wormy.” Jeremy cooed once more. Paul shook his head gently in response as if to deny the fact. His strong hands moved back to his ribs and squeezed at them, kneading into the spaces between. Paul let out another bark of a laugh as his eyes screwed shut behind his now-crooked glasses. His ears were turning pink. The duo found it amusing to see someone so pale gaining so much colour so quickly. 

It only lasted a few more minutes before they exchanged another glance and pulled away, leaving Paul curled up in his sitting position on the desk, and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. He panted and giggled with the residual feelings, his nerves alit and making him shudder. After a moment of attempting to contain himself, he shot his friends a playful glare. He smiled.

“I should, should fire you both..."


End file.
